Clever Disguise
by chanyang
Summary: A surprise birthday party is held in National Park for Gold, but there's something else Gold wants as his present. Preciousmetalshipping with a side of Gold/Lyra.


A/N: OKAAAAY So this is my first Pokemon fic OTL;; PRECIOUSMETALSHIPPING \o/Uhh I don't really know what else to say. I don't own pokemon. OH- Um beware of fetish clothing!

Gold rode on his bicycle through the streets of Goldenrod city. The night was young but the raven haired boy could still feel the heavy humidity that stung the air. The light from the streetlamps lit the roads, giving the entire city a nice, warm glow. Gold took a turn off of the main road and into the passage towards Bill's house. When Bill had called Gold suddenly, he said he had urgent news he had to tell him. The teen, not particularly enjoying going out so far on his birthday, left his home reluctantly. He leaned his bike against the side of the home, and knocked on the door. There was only the echo of his knock.

"Hello? Bill?" Gold made an annoyed face, making an exasperated noise. "Bill, where are you?" As Gold stood there waiting, an elderly man approached from behind him, tapping gently on his shoulder.

"Ah... Young man, is your name Gold by any chance?" The Pokemon trainer nodded, smiling politely at the old man. "Oh that is good to hear. Bill told me to wait here for you and give you a message.." The old man laughed, but Gold could only wonder what on Earth Bill was thinking, making someone like him wait outside for so long!

"What is it that Bill wanted to say?"

"Oh he simply wanted you to know that he would be at National Park."

"Ah..." Gold bowed his head, grinning brightly. "Thanks for waiting for me then!" The old man shook his head, to gesture that it was no problem at all. Gold quickly took hold of his bike and tore off towards National Park. Whatever Bill had to say, it had better be worth all this trouble!

He veered into National Park, which was surprisingly darker than usual. Gold looked around the unlit park, but could not see a thing. Perhaps this was part of what Bill needed to say? He squinted his eyes and peered out farther in, with only the moon to assist his vision. There was a sneaking suspicion that something was going on. He cleared his throat and called out to Bill. "Hello? Bill? Are you around?" Suddenly, bright lights flared, causing Gold to close his eyes. "Augh! What the..?" Slowly, he opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden lights.

"Happy birthday Gold!" screamed a number of voices. He stuttered, rubbing his eyes to make the adjustment to the light easier. Slowly, he could see the real image in front of him. Surrounding his body was a spotlight, but he could see fairly well a number of people gathered in National Park. Before he could make out who was there, a figure ran at him, embracing him tightly.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" His mother held him close, almost cradling him. Gold laughed embarrassingly; there were way too many people to witness this.

"Mooooom, you're embarrassing me!" droned the teen. His mother simply smiled and congratulated her son on turning a year older. "Thanks mom. Who's here anyways?"

"Why everyone is!" The two laughed together, as Gold's mother led him about the park. There was a good number of them were people he didn't know. He did, however, recognize a few. Falkner and Morty greeted them together, giving him another birthday call. Shortly after, Whitney and Bugsy did the same. He couldn't find many more of the other gym leaders, but he could see Claire and Lance over in the distance. Despite the fact that there was a mass amount of people gathered to see the champion, there were two people who were missing from his eyes. Gold turned to his mother, tilting his head in question.

"Hey mom, where's Lyra and Silver?" She shrugged, and then said she was going to go look for Professor Elm. He nodded, and began searching the crowd. The two were both his closest friends, though, he did have a bit of a thing for BOTH of them; more so Lyra than Silver though. As much as he searched, there was no success. Tired of looking around for the two, Gold sat down on a bench. He leaned back, elbows hanging over the back of the bench. The party felt like a bit of a bummer without his two friends. Before the breath of seclusion could last any longer, Bill popped out of the crowd and waved at the birthday boy.

"Gold! There you are!" Bill ran to the boy, an anticipating smile on his face.

"Hiya Bill!" said Gold, who gave the other a bright smile. "What's up?"

"Happy birthday of course!" Gold gave him a thank you, all included with a smile and a nod.

Bill gave the boy a scheming look, "I've got a surprise for you!" Gold tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at him. The man turned over to the crowd, making a motion to people within the crowd. He noticed a girl's head poke out, before he realized the girl was Lyra. She waved ecstatically, running out towards him. His jaw dropped immediately at the sight of what she was wearing.

"M-Maid outfit?"

She laughed and nodded, "Yes! It was Bill's idea. He thought it would be neat. Don't you agree?" She spun in a small circle, flaunting out her curves as the final pose.

"Very!" He chuckled while resisting the blush that crept upon his face. Together they laughed for a few moments, when suddenly she stopped. Lyra turned her heel, gesturing back to the crowd.

"And now, for the grand finale!" Both Lyra and Bill made clicking drum noises. Gold laughed for a few moments, curious to see what was coming up next. Out from the crowd, poked a familiar red head. Gold could see the people around him turning to stare at the boy. What was it that attracted everyone to Silver? Lyra huffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Silver! Come out here!"

"No! I never agreed to this!" spat the red head. Now that Gold looked more carefully, Silver had his hair dressed up like Lyra's and had one of those white, frilly headbands on. He snickered, there was a guess as to why Silver was so embarrassed, but there was no way Lyra and Bill would go that far. The brunette girl, who was now fed up with the red head, quickly strode over to him and grabbed his surprisingly small arm. Gold laughed brightly as he watched the struggle between the two. Lyra tightened her grip on the other's arm, and gave it a quick, but firm yank. Silver stumbled away from the lot of people without poise. Gold choked on his laughter.

"O-Oh god...! How on Earth did you guys get him to... Pfffft-" His hysterical laughter resounded in the red head's ears, causing his cheeks to change into the color of his hair. "A real maid outfit! Hahahaha-"

"I knew he would laugh! Why did I even go through with this?" said Silver in a furious tone. As he began to march over to the birthday boy with a murderous gaze, the other maid held him back. Silver threw his head to look at her.

"Silver c'mon, it's his birthday. Lighten up a little! At least he's happy right?" She gave him a gentle smile to soften him up. The teen stared at her, before brushing her away in frustration. He muttered a cuss before sitting on the bench with Gold, who had finally begun to stifle his laughter. "Bill! Let's go get some drinks!" The older man nodded, and escorted the young lady to the refreshments area.

"Gold you are VERY lucky that today is your birthday, or else I would have killed you."

He laughed, what a funny idea, "Sure whatever Silver. I believe you." The black haired boy grinned at the other's disbelief, twirling one of the red pigtails around his finger. "Don't be too mad alright? I'm just glad you went to such lengths for me."

The red head's cheeks flushed once again, "H-Hey this was Bill's idea!"

"I know I know, but you still went through with it." A warm, fleeting grin spread on his face while Silver lost his tongue.

"...Oh shut up you." Gold simply laughed. He placed an arm around the other and pulled him into a shoulder-hug.

"Thanks though." Silver just scoffed in response. Over in the distance, Lyra quickly skipped over holding two drinks accompanied by Bill, who also had two drinks. The two handed one off to both Silver and Gold. "Thanks! What is this?"

"I think they said it was fruit punch?" Lyra shrugged and simply drank. Gold looked at his drink questioningly, but did just as Lyra did. Silver, on the other hand, set his drink down.

"Ech, I hate fruit punch."

There was never one occasion where Gold didn't go into a dazed state after having some alcohol. They were never extreme cases, but his thoughts were always jumbled and confused. As he groggily spoke with Bill, the older had guessed someone in the party gave the punch a little something extra. After Bill left Gold to relax on his own, the champion laid out over the bench, laughing loudly. He let his head hang over the edge of the bench, getting the blood to rush to his head. His eyes closed, "Mmmmm... What a night..." The black haired boy wasn't sure how long he had been like this, but it was quite a ways later. Lyra and Silver had disappeared somewhere, and everyone else was enjoying themselves in the center of the park. He had never thought that his birthday would be such a big celebration, or perhaps it was an excuse to have a big party. His ears tweaked when he heard some rustling by the trees. Gold tilted his head and opened his eyes slightly, sneaking into the flurry of trees was someone with pigtails, a black and white dress, and nice legs. The boy licked his lips and pulled his body up, what an interesting turn of events.

As quietly as a drunken teen could, Gold followed the being from a safe distance. Whoever it was, they sure made it difficult to follow them, what with going through bushes and everything. For a little while, Gold lost sight of his target, and was lost in the woods; this however, didn't last very long. It may have been jumbled, but he could have sworn he heard moaning. Gold looked off towards where the sounds could be heard from. He had to be mistaken, but there was only one way to figure out the truth. Slowly, the confused boy made his way closer to sounds, and deeper into the rustling trees. The... moans were getting louder, but he wasn't sure if that was just him getting closer or if the other person was getting wilder.

The champion rubbed his eyes as he stood behind the figure, was he mistaken with what he was seeing? There she was, Lyra, leaned against the bark of a tall tree, forehead pressed onto the bark of the plant. Her knees were trembling and she... Was moaning. What, was she in pain or something? Gold stared for a little longer, when he heard her mumbling something coherent. Guh? Was that what she was saying; guh? He scratched his ear; the voice was a little low- but probably because it was so quiet. Gold leaned a bit closer, getting a clearer sound; he heard his own name. No way, no way was this happening. Lyra seemed to be...well, touching herself while she called out to him. The raven-haired boy felt his zipper press against him, cheeks flushing as he listened to her moan. Without waiting another moment longer, he dashed forward, making a noise with his feet. Lyra froze, slowly placing both her hands against the tree.

"W-Who's there?" Odd, Lyra sounded weird. And on that matter, why was her hair so...so vibrant in color? Lyra's hair was brown; wasn't it? Gold said nothing, waiting for her to face him. When she did, Gold realized why Lyra was being so weird. "G-Gold?"

"...Silver?"


End file.
